1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply apparatuses, and particularly to a power supply apparatus with a simple structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply apparatus may provide power for each electronic device in servers via an individual power supply cables. Therefore, each of the electronic devices has to be equipped with a transformer and a rectification. The individual transformer and the individual rectification complicate structures of the servers. Having complicated structures inside the servers is not only hard to manage, but also inconvenient to maintain and influence heat dissipation from such a system.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.